Fantastic Mr Fox GenderBend
by Mark Foxy
Summary: this is a version of Wes Anderson's fantastic mr fox movie, but with the difference is that now. the male characters are female and the female characters are male. a Genderbend. I'll just make the animals take these changes. and will have many differences between this fanfic and the original film. Hope you like it (credit to the director and those involved in the film)
1. Fantastic Mrs Fox

**(this is a genderbend version of Wes Anderson's fantastic mr fox movie. credits to the project directors)**

 **-Fantastic Mrs Fox-**

under an apple tree. is a fox with a pink scarf around his neck, a brown skirt, and a brown stick. the fox was stretching. she stops and rests her foot at the change of the tree, she grabs one of the maces and takes a bite. she looks at the horizon and sees her husband Felix coming. Felix stop and look at the Fox. (the fox turns off his radio)

"Got the results, love?" asked Mrs Fox

"I got it," Felix answered, holding the papers.

"what did the doctor say?" asked Mrs Fox

"He said you have a silly bastard. He gave me his pills," Felix said, walking to Mrs Fox.

"I tasted you," said Mrs Fox eating the apple "I must have eaten a bad meat"

Mrs Fox and Felix start walking

"Let's go by the shortcut or the track of the view?" asked Mrs Fox

"I think we should go by the shortcut," Felix answered.

"The trail of sight is much more beautiful," said Mrs Fox

"Okay, so let's go by sight," answered Felix.

"Great, that's quicker there," Mrs Fox said, then she whistled and made a couple of clicks

Felix runs in front of Mrs Fox and picks up one of the flowers on the floor and gives it to his wife.

"thanks." thanked Mrs Fox -  
the two arrive at a chicken farm.

"Let's go around the horse or the trail?" asked Mrs Fox

"I think the horse's fence is better," Felix answered.

"But I think it's better to go down the trail to get to the chickens," said Mrs Fox

Felix breathes deep "so it's okay"

"What was it you wanted? You look nervous," Mrs Fox said, looking at Felix.

they both stare at each other for a few seconds

"It's okay, I've been stealing chickens since I started walking," said Mrs Fox, looking over her shoulder and looking back at her husband. "Dear dear, you're incredible, you're practically shining"

Felix started to shine

"It must be the southern light," said Mrs Fox, passing her hand in front of Felix.

after the two sneaked past the farm to the chicken coop. the two come out with a chicken between their teeth. Felix is ?leaving, but Mrs Fox sees a chain

"what is it?" asked Mrs Fox

"what?" asked Felix

"I think it's a trap." said Mrs Fox

"Get out of here," Felix said.

"Yeah, I guess if you just stand there and it's still running, maybe the amber will shoot," said Mrs Fox

"Sweetheart," Felix said.

"I think it's springy," said Mrs Fox

"what!" asked Felix

"Love is gone, it's good that it will fall," said Mrs Fox

"No, no, no, let's leave now," said Felix, going for Mrs Fox

Mrs Fox puts the chain in the trap by falling on top of the two

"No," Felix said worriedly.

"Well, I was wrong," said Mrs, looking at Felix "she falls down ... (she makes the sound of something falling) I do not think it's spring"

Felix lowers his head and looks into Mrs. Fox's eyes.

"You're not sick. You're pregnant," Felix said.

Mrs Fox is amazed by the truth

"What? I-I'm pregnant?" said Mrs Fox, she get super nervous more dislike very badly with a forced smile "more than wonderful news"

Felix looks at Mrs Fox with a serious face.

"Honey, if we were alive," Felix said.

the two are startled by the door opening and the sounds of weapons being recalled

"If we were still alive tomorrow, I want you to look for another job," Felix said.

"Okay," Mrs Fox said, still a little nervous.


	2. 2 years later, 12 years of fox

**2 years later, 12 years of fox**

it was a beautiful morning. Mrs. Fox picks up the newspaper "Gazette" delivered by a Little bunny on a bike. she sits in the chair at the desk and opens the Journal, she ends up reading your article.

"Does anyone really read my article?" she asked Mrs. Fox to her husband who was making pancakes. "Your bowling friends talk about it?"

"Of course she wanted, the rabbit's husband said, 'Wow, how I wanted to read your wife Felix's article.' but they do not get the Gazette. " said Felix going to his wife holding a bowl "ASHLEY ! LET'S GO!"

"Lucky for them, it sucks." Mrs Fox

Ashley walk into the room with a long pink shirt, no pants or skirt

"I'm sick," Ashley said looking at the floor.

"No, you're not," Felix replies, picking up the pots and bowls

"I have a fever," Ashley said, still looking at the floor.

"No, you're not," says Felix again, pounding the pancake batter.

"I do not want to go," Ashley said, still looking at the floor.

"walk soon daughter" said Felix, looking at her daughter.

Ashley returns to her room

"I love how you deal with it," said Mrs Fox.

She shakes the newspaper

"Ashley, your cousin Kristal is coming to visit us this week," Felix said, pacing back and forth, stirring the pancake batter. "I hope you're good with her because she's going through a very difficult time"

Ashley walks back into the room, wearing white pants and a white bra sample

"Where is she going to sleep?" asked Ashley

"I and your mother were thinking of letting her sleep in your room" says Felix

"There's no room there, why not let her sleep at Mom's desk?" Ashley questions

"The mama's desk is being held by mama," said Mrs. Fox, cutting a piece of the newspaper with scissors.

Ashley back to her room again. Felix put a plate of pancakes on the table in front of his wife

"Ahhh, my dear, I do not want to live in a burrow anymore. It makes me feel poor," said Mrs Fox, looking at her husband.

"we are poor. but we are happy" replied Felix kneeling

"Of course, but the view is much more beautiful up there," said Mrs. Fox giving a light kiss on the mouth of her husband "dear, I have 7 years of fox, my mother died with 7. I do not want to live in a Burrow anymore"

Felix goes to the kitchen, Mrs. Fox picks up a cloth and puts it on the shirt collar. she begins to devour like a wild animal the pancakes until leaving several pieces on the table and the plate. she gets up and drinks a cup of coffee.

"Well ... I'm going," Mrs Fox said, going to the door.

"You know dear, foxes live in burrows, for a reason," said Felix, gathering the dish

"Well, yes and no," said Mrs Fox, taking her coat.

Ashley enters the room. wearing white trousers, a white dress, a thick household sweater, and a white cloak. Ashley was brushing her teeth.

"What are you wearing? so that this cape, these pants and dress at the same time?" said Mrs Fox

Ashley does not respond looking at her mother with a look of anger, shakes her right ear, she spits on the floor and go back to the bathroom.

"Well ... she is," said Mrs Fox, beginning to shake her hand by the eyes "different"

Mrs Fox comes out of her den

* * *

Mrs Fox looks at the advertisement of a tree as a dwelling. she saw Stella Weasel talking on the phone.

"No, you do not understand her ..." Stella stops talking when she notices Mrs Fox "can you wait? I have a believer now" she disconnected the cell phone "MRS FOX ! MRS FOX! THIS IS THE TREE THAT I WAS SPEAKING! COME HERE! "

the two enter the tree and look at the living room.

"obviously the marten is older, original and strong bark floor, strong stonework, stone fireplace ... and ..." Stella tries to finish more hear noises from the kitchen "Kylie? KYLIE !"

Kylie was a Virginia possum. she was repairing the sink with a toolbox on the side of her body.

"Kylie I told you! You can not stay here now," Stella said.

"My goodness, what time is it?" Kylie said looking at the watch.

"This is Kylie, she's the janitor." said Stella going to Mrs Fox "she's a little ..." Stella shakes her hands at the sides of her eyes

"What's in that bucket, Miss Kylie?" asked Mrs Fox pointing to the bucket in Kylie's hand

Kylie gets into a kind of trance

"Did you see how her eyes look?" said Stella "Kylie! KYLIE !"

"Hm .. are fish," Kylie said, picking up a bulrush. "Do you want one?"

"Yes, thank you," Mrs Fox said, picking up the minnow and eating it on the spot.

Mrs Fox goes back to the living room, taking a look around

"It's not evergreen, is there any pine on this side of the river?" asked Mrs Fox, looking at Stella.

"Pine trees are more difficult in their price range," says Stella

"What is that?" said Mrs Fox going to the window.

she saw three farms with plaques saying "Boggis, Bunce, Bean"

"Can I ask you a question? What do you work on?" asked Stella

"hm ... I worked stealing chickens, but nowadays I'm ... I'm a newspaper writer," Mrs Fox, who was focused on farms

"AHHH! I've read your article once," Stella said with a slight laugh.

Mrs Fox turns to Stella and Kylie

"Good afternoon madams," Mrs Fox said, going to the door.

"is it going yet?" asked Stella

"Kylie!" said Mrs Fox opening the door "Thank you again for that fish, it was delicious"

Mrs Fox leaves the tree.


	3. badger, beaver and beaver lawyers

[inside the Beaver Dam, Mrs Fox was at Clivette Badger's desk. a badger female.]

[Clivette was reading the documents from the apartment, until she closed the file and took a deep breath.]

"Do not buy this house, fox, you're going to make a very high loan and you're moving to the most dangerous region for someone in your area!" said Clivette.

"this is exaggerated!" replied Mrs Fox

"I'm talking like a friend! They're Boggis, Bunce and Bean, the three most frightening and dangerous farmers in that valley!" said Clivette pardoned

"really?" asked Mrs Fox "talk about them"

Clivette takes a deep breath "all right," she said

[she explains everything about the three]

[she takes a glass of water and talks again]

"human children sing a song ... interesting about them. just listen!" says Clivette.

[Clivette play a tape recorder and spin a tape]

"Boggis and Bunce and Bean, One fat, one short, one horrible crooks So different in looks. Were nonetheless equally mean." the tape children sing

"summing up, I do not think you should do this." says Clivette "It is what I think"

"I understand what you're saying, and your comments are valuable, but I'm gonna ignore your advice." Mrs Fox said, turning to Clivette

"No, you will not!" said Clivette a little irritated

"I'm not going to what? Are you challenging me?" Mrs Fox said angrily.

"You're challenging me," Clivette replied.

"look here you ..."

[Mrs Fox is interceded by Clivette]

"DO NOT DARE ME CHALLENGE !" said Clivette, rising from her chair

"I KNOW I MAKE MY LIFE, YOUR CUSS !" said Mrs Fox, coming close to Clivette.

"DO NOT CALL ME CUSS! YOUR CUSS !" says Clivette as thick as possible

"YOUR CUSS CUSS !" said Mrs Fox

[the two beginning to do counting visoal and rotate cycling]

[until they both settle down and sit down]

"Just get the tree," said Mrs Fox with her breath catching breath.

"Okay," Clivette replies.

[a few days later, the truck change from Jenny Aeschylus. the furniture was being taken by Jenny's functionaries]

"Take care of that, We can not break anything, boys. be careful with the painting, This vase is very expensive, try not to break, I do not want any complaints of broken objects." Jenny told her officials.

[After everything is ready, we see Felix hanging one of his paintings on the wall. Ashley was sitting in the chair and reading a fashion magazine.]

"cool" said Ashley seeing the magazine

[Mrs Fox was looking out the window with a pair of binoculars. Kylie arrives with a bucket of fish]

"Hi," said Kylie

"Hi," said Mrs Fox

[Mrs Fox sees something through the binoculars. it was Kristal, a SilverFox. she wore a plaque on her neck saying "minor disagreeing" she walks up to the tree]


End file.
